minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/WotW 14 - I've checked out.
^ sigh ^ :-( It's hard to say this, but I feel like I've lost passion for this project. With the latest update we saw new compatibility... and that's pretty much it. A few bugs were fixed, but basically everything I wanted to see fixed has been left undone. This means that, once again, I can neither effectively use nor continue working on my own projects. I understand that this is because CubeX2 is hard at work on CS2. I get that. But at the same time it's really disheartening. This coupled with the fact that the help I'm getting on the wiki is little and far between... well... it makes me feel tired. I was hoping to make a solid attempt to get everything finished for CS1 before CS2 came out... but at this point why bother? It's now at the point where I'm not really having fun with the mod anymore, and I don't expect that to change any time soon. Not until CS2 comes out anyway. Part of me wants to keep going and get everything done in spite of it all. Part of me wants to make that last push. The rest of me is tired and is telling the first part of me to stop being such a go-getter and to just sit down and take a load off until everything is back up to code; everyone else be damned. This isn't a good place for me to be, all things considered. It's not good for the wiki, and it's not good for Custom Stuff. ... And yet, that's really how I feel. ... Sorry. Does this mean I'm abandoning my post here? Maybe a little. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll continue to work on the wiki as the urge strikes me. I haven't really been working in urnest for a while now, so I guess nothing will change. I guess with this admission the main difference is that now I dont' care anymore. It's sad, but for the time being, I just don't care. It's nice to type that and get it off my chest. Depressing, but also a relief. I'm hoping that my apathy will be temporary. Maybe I just need a breater from it. Everyone needs to take breaks, after all, and this is going to be one for me. Whether or not I come back from it... well... that'll depend on whether or not CS2 rekindles my desire to work on Custom Stuff. We'll see. Don't worry. If I decide to call it quits I'll make sure to leave the wiki in good shape. If nothing else I'll make sure that CubeX2 has permissions to promote new admins as he sees fit. I'll probably also promote someone to serve in my absense. I doubt it'll come to all that, though, but either way I don't want anyone to worry about the fate of this wiki. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight. ~ PsychoSupreme 07:49, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts